Gundam R-Roshtaria's Revenge
by Oxymoron
Summary: Twenty years after EW, the grandchilden of the Gundam Pilots, Relena, and a few new characters join forces to stop the destruction of a colony. Will they be able to stop Iron Guard and Star Destroyer in they're tracks? Find out! *HYMN 3 NOW OPEN!*
1. Hymn One

Gundam R- Roshtaria's Revenge  
____________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Coming to terms with the fact that everyone has written they're own little version of Gundam R, I, Oxymoron am writing my own take on it. So, here it is. Tell me what you think. BTW, I changed it for my own purposes. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: You can't sue me! HA! Kelcie, Takera-kun and I own these chatacters! :P  
  
This is in T's POV.  
____________________________  
  
"You didn't think you'd get away, did you?" The maiden had the gun pointed directly at my head. Of course, I wasn't afraid. Never. My mission was to destory this part of the establishment. Not die.  
  
I stayed silent. I figured, that perhaps silence would make her withdraw. To see that I'm not scared. To witness that I was not afraid of dying.   
  
"Aren't you afraid? What will your mother think?"  
  
"I don't have a mother." My words seemed cold. She didn't move. A trained professional, I presumed.   
  
She lowered the gun to my chest, searching for the perfect place to shoot. A weak point. One that wouldn't kill me, but one that would cripple me.   
  
I took the gun in my hand, and pointed it at a direct spot. "Take your best shot."  
  
"That I will." She pulled the trigger.  
  
A loud noise echoed through the coridor. I stumbled back a bit, leaning on the wall. "Nice.." I sputtered, the walls closing in on me. "..shot." I finished my sentence, before the darkness encased me. I could no longer breathe or think.  
  
____  
  
"Doctor, will he be okay?" Such a kind voice I heard. Yet so far away. Doctor? Where was I? I could feel the warm light. The air smelled toxically sterile. A hospital.   
  
Struggling to open my eyes was the most I could do. When finally, the light began to overcome the darkness, I surfaced into conciousness.   
  
"Oh my gosh! He's awake!" An angel? No. A blond girl. Blue eyes. The insanely euphoric look of beauty. She smiled, and ran to the door. "Doctor! He opened his eyes!" She ran back, and took my hand. "I've been waiting for you for a week! I'm so glad you're alive! What's your name?"  
  
I grunted, trying to pronounce my following. I couldn't do such. It was still hard to hold my eyes open. "Oh. You must not be able to talk yet. My name is Katrina. Katrina Winner."  
  
Katrina Winner. Interesting name. Nice to meet you.  
  
I felt a heavy sigh on my heart. I rolled my head over, and went to sleep. It hurt..  
  
_______________________________  
  
Author's Note: This half of the story is in third person.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Precis, I don't know whats going on, but its not good!" Mirina grabbed ahold of the controls, but nothing would work. Her brown braid had been loosened much in the past 30 minutes she'd been in the simulator. The picture of a chestnut tressed girl popped up on the screen. Her hair was down, and it flowed past her back. She had goggles around her neck.  
  
The image began to speak. "Mirina, you're going to have to cut off the power to the beam cannon eventually. There is no way to survive without it.   
  
Mirina nodded. "Right. Okay, here goes nothing!" Mirina flipped a switch, and a buzzer went off. "PRECIS! You said if I cut off the beam cannon we would survive."  
  
"Opps! My bad!" The simulator came to a stop, and the girl's image on the screen faded. The whole room fell black. Mirina sighed, and leaned back in the chair. Sweat dripped from her forehead to her nose, and she whiped it off on her wristband.   
  
She pounded a button to her right, and the door slid open. She could see Precis on the other side of the room, working on the computer already. It was nice to have a friend, even though Precis was just a hologram that she'd processed from her Neo, Hades. She and Precis had been training for years to learn how to program the Neo to work to Mirina's abilities.  
  
"Precis, you know its been three years since we started working on this thing." Mirina took a sip from a water bottle beside Precis. That was another thing Mirina liked about Precis. She didn't need food.   
  
Precis nodded. "Yep. And Seedling, Starling, Starlight, and Neo-Something."   
  
Mirina rolled her eyes, capped the bottle, and fell into a chair beside Precis. "You mean you still haven't come up with a name for that thing?" She threw a thumb back at the large Mech on the other side of the room.  
  
"Nope, not yet." Precis turned to study her masterpiece. Beam cannons, energy guns, and a light sword were only three new additions to her masterpiece. A Pon-pon cannon, leap rail system, and a barrier that could withstand almost any attack was the full power of the machine.   
  
"Hey, Mirn. You know, we could use a few new pilots." She pushed a few buttons on the board system in front of her, and looked to her companion.   
  
Mirina nodded. "I know, I know." She tossed her jacket aside, and then spinned in the chair. "Maybe be can call in a few new recruits from my father."  
  
Precis giggled. "I don't think Duo-sama wants us to hit him up for any more services than we've already taken."  
  
"To protect the galaxy? My Gramps would do anything."  
  
___________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Reveiw. Now. Do it.  
  
___________________________ 


	2. Hymn Two

Gundam R- Roshtaria's Revenge  
____________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Coming to terms with the fact that everyone has written they're own little version of Gundam R, I, Oxymoron am writing my own take on it. So, here it is. Tell me what you think. BTW, I changed it for my own purposes. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: You can't sue me! HA! Kelcie, Takera-kun and I own these chatacters! :P  
  
This new character is Li, from China.  
___________________________  
  
The stars made the night seem more and more beautiful than I could imagine. China was, no doubt, a beautiful place at night. But one could wonder how beautiful it would be to see the stars up close, before Star Destroyer got to them. Star Destroyer. Those damned bastards.   
  
"Li, dear?" The grass was so welcoming tonight. The warm breeze could have coaxed me to sleep. "Li, dear." I could have fallen asleep right there."Li."  
  
I turned to the one calling me. "What is it, woman?"   
  
Her pale, china doll like face fell sullen with my outburst. "You need to come in. The Iron Guard will be here, soon. If they see you out there they'll know we're still here." I sighed. The Iron Guard. They were supposedly Earth's Protectors. Why would they suck the health from the Earth in such plentyful bounds? Taxes. Taxes be damned.  
  
I stood, brushed off my pants, and followed my wife inside. At only fifteen, we were the youngest to marry on this side of China. But we did it because of our predestined fates. Not because we wanted to. Her name was Tomoyo. What a beautiful name.  
  
We took the precautions we did every night. We hid under our beds around nine o'clock, and didn't come out until midnight. But this night was different.  
  
"Take a look inside," one of the soilders suggested. The sextet of soilders made they're way to the door, and looked around. "Well, lets do as the Bossman said. Set it off."   
  
Before we knew it, the house was ablaze.   
  
"Tomoyo! Where are you?!" I screamed through the smoke. But no use. My wife was nowhere to be found. And I was soon captured by those damned Iron Guard Bastards.  
  
Why Tomoyo? Why?  
  
____  
  
Prisoner Camp. A camp for refugees of Iron Guard. Those who had not committed themselves to the foolish ways of Iron Guard would be sent to a camp. Concentration Camp. Death camp.  
  
It was supposed, that if one was not sworn to Iron Guard, then they were aligned with Star Destroyer. Iron Guard wanted nothing to do with Star Destroyer, and didn't care if there was death on the colonys, as long as the Earth wasn't harmed. But why?  
  
He'd known many a man who hadn't sworn to Iron Guard. Just a week before, a poison gas bomb was set off in his best friend's house. He'd died. Even his grandfather, who had lived to see many a war, was dead. It hadn't even taken the Iron Guard ten minutes to kill him.  
  
And now, as Li sat, the world was crashing down around him.  
  
Damn Iron Guard!  
  
__________________________  
  
Author's Notes: This half is in third person.  
  
__________________________  
  
Takera had made it out of that perdicament alive, but he was still bound to a wheelchair for three weeks. Wheelchair. Three weeks. Ha. He would be out in less than one.  
  
He'd made it three blocks away when he felt the presense of another behind him. He turned, to spot Katrina. "Takera! Wait!" She caught up to him, and in quick breaths, she mumbled. "I just wanted to know where you were going."  
  
Takera shook his head. "I don't know. Somewhere."  
  
With that, he turned, and wheeled off.  
  
____  
  
"Under the big top tonight, we present Gerdi Barton, Flying Trapeze Extraordinair, Animal Trainer Lypsy Lordin, and the Disapearing man, Logan Xavier. Say, Precis, do you think we could go?" Mirina handed the ad to Precis, who studied it.   
  
"Sure, but I doubt we'll find a pilot there." She set it aside, and began typing again.  
  
"No, no. This is for fun."  
  
__________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Review. Now. Do it.  
  
__________________________ 


	3. Hymn Three

Gundam R- Roshtaria's Revenge  
____________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Coming to terms with the fact that everyone has written they're own little version of Gundam R, I, Oxymoron am writing my own take on it. So, here it is. Tell me what you think. BTW, I changed it for my own purposes. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: You can't sue meeeeeee! HA! Kelcie, Takera-kun and I own these chatacters! :P  
  
____________________________  
  
Precis looked out of the window of the taxi they'd been taking from the garage to the circus. She didn't really enjoy going to places like the circus. Then again, he purpose was to program Neos, not enjoy herself at the circus. But who really followed they're purposes in life, anyway?  
  
Precis remembered the day she was created as if it had happened ten minutes ago. Mirina had programed the Neo to produce an image that could supply her with a hand at work, and be able to help her when she really needed.  
  
The taxi pulled up to the parking lot beside three large tents. After exiting and paying for their tickets, Mirina and Precis took a seat, high up under the center tent. "This place is wreched." Precis commented when she took a look around.   
  
It was pretty trashed, considering the technology of the day was so advanced, that a person could build a robotic maid that could clean the place in about thirty seconds. And then there was the smell of the place...  
  
Mirina raised a finger and pointed to a man moving a large box. "Thats the man we came to see."  
  
"What? An acrobat? What's so great about him?" Precis stared at the man. He was quite tall, skinny, with indigo hair that rubbed near his chin when he moved his head.  
  
"No. Thats not the reason." Mirina smiled, and turned to Precis. "Lets enjoy the show, huh?"  
  
Precis nodded, and sat back. She supposed she could watch the show...  
  
____  
  
Li smashed his chair up against the bars in the cell he was being confined to. "Let me out!" He screamed. The Iron Guard Officer just ignored him.   
  
Li shook the metal bars in front of him hard. He wanted out so badly.   
  
"Its not use. You might as well give up," a voice coaxed from behind him. He turned to face a tall man. He was chinese, as he, hair pulled back in a slick ponytail. "They'll never let you out." He looked and sounded strangely familiar.  
  
Li turned to the man, and looked pain stricken. "You mean to tell me that.. I'll never get out of here?" The man nodded through the shadows. "LIAR! YOU LIAR!"  
  
The man shook his head. "I'm not lying. I've been in here five years. Since Star Destroyer Corp came into power over the colonies." He sat down in the corner. "My name is Chang Wufei. You are?"  
  
"Chang Li... Wait.. You're..?"  
  
"Your grandfather."  
  
____  
  
The show was spectacular. Precis especially liked the 'Lady of the Moon' routine. Mirina liked the flame eater. But now it was time for business. They took a spot backstage, and waited for the acrobat to emerge from the dressing room.  
  
"Mirina, why are we wanting to meet this man?" Mirina smirked, and turned to look at Precis. She looked mysteriously nice in the dark.  
  
"Precis, run a scan on a man named Gerdi Barton." Precis nodded.  
  
She rolled her 'eyes' up into her head, showing nothing but whites. She was reaching the database this way. She could do it without rolling her eyes, but by doing this, it gave her a faster connection. A screen appeared in front of her face, and her brown hair fanned out. She levitated off the ground a bit, and then things began scanning across the screen.  
  
"There is no information on Gerdi Barton," Precis said, matter of factly.  
  
Mirina nodded. "Thats right. Do you know why?" Precis shook her head. "Because he doesn't exsist."  
  
____________  
  
The ground rumbled under the both of them. Li grabbed onto the bar of the cell they were entrapped in for dear life, and Wufei onto the top of the bunk bed he'd been resting on.  
  
"How long.. do these air raids usually last?" The third generation Chang yelled to his grandfather.   
  
Wufei only half looked over at the boy, the sorrow in his voice hitting a pit. "Too long."  
  
The small window which led to the outside allowed them to veiw what was going on. Large ships, most definately from Star Destroyer, were dropping bombs onto the troops of the Iron Guard. Many men tried to flee from the area, most falling to their fate before they came into whistling distance of the estate.  
  
The ground shook with more fury each time a bomb struck the green earth. And with each bomb came more smoke flowing through the squared enterance.   
  
On the other side of the cell, other prisoners were screaming, yelling. Even the troops from inside the building were a bit shaken up.   
  
Li coughed, trying not to loose his breath as the soot kept coming in. All around him was blackness, and he felt the earth shake so hard, that it knocked him off his feet. "Wufei!" He cried, trying to find his grandfather, the thick cloud of darkness disallowing him to.  
  
"You would've served him well, young Li!"  
  
"Who, grandfather, who?!"  
  
"Nataku."  
  
With that, the darkness came from inside and swallowed Li whole.   
  
____________  
  
The Subterrean weather of the underground fort in Alaska was colder than usual. The normal heat produced by the Gundam Prototypes was gone, as all the mechs had been returned to China, for maintenance, then for battle.   
  
Something inside Relena told her that Marlena had gone to China with the Gundam. Stupid daughter of hers. Always ready for a fight. She was just like...  
  
"Miss Peacecraft? Is something wrong?"  
  
Relena turned. It was Pi, the mechanic which had been with the Earth Alliance for ages before it was destroyed by Star Destroyer scum. Now he and Relena had no alliance, as there was no more Earth Alliance, and the Pacifist nation had been destroyed in only one blow. Of all the many wars Relena had seen her time, this could have been one of the worst.  
  
"Everything is fine, Pi. But, I wonder, if you could tell me if Marlena went to China with the rest of the Gundam that left this morning?"  
  
Pi nodded, and set down his toolbox. "Ay, ma'am. She left."  
  
"As I feared." Relena sighed, and turned the other way. "When will these wars end?"  
  
_____________  
  
"I'm a bit scared, that we killed all the refugees at the camp." Katrina stepped over piles-no, mountains- of debris left over from the attack that had only taken place an hour before. They'd destroyed the small fleet of Star Destroyer Airships which had bombed the camp eariler before, but the Gundam they were using which had been sent from Alaska were a bit more complicated than expected.  
  
Marlena Roshtaria followed Katrina closely. "Miss Winner, I assure you, that nothing had happened to the camp. I made sure of that myself." The huge building which was once obviously the prison for the captives, was left in shabbles. The outer wall had been blown to bits, but the rest was most certainly in tact.  
  
The two girls let themselves into the facility, to find the bodies of guards strewn across the room. "I knew we shouldn't have interfered." Katrina said to herself quietly, stepping over the corpses of the many men lost in that afternoon's battle.  
  
Marlena checked the pulse of a soilder. "No, Miss Winner. I know it was for the best. It may not seem like it now, but you just saved the lives of a million people." With that, she stood, and accelerated to the cells in which the prisoners would have been. "Oh my goodness. Katrina, you have to see this."  
  
Katrina slowly made her way over the where Marlena was standing, and gazed over the body on the ground. "I think he's still breathing!" Katrina yodeled, and bent over to feel the prisoner's chest. "He is! Quick, Marlena, lets--" She looked up from the ground, over at a desk. "Clear off that desk and see what we can do for him!"  
  
Marlena ran to the desk and pushed all the broken wood, bricks and stones which covered it. Both girls carried the boy to the desk and laid him across it. "Do you know how to perform CPR, Marlena?"  
  
Marlena shook her head. "No, but I can try." She leaned over the boy, and pressed her lips to his, spreading them apart and blowing air in his hole. After a few breaths, she pressed on his stomach. Instantly, he began to cough.  
  
"You did it!" Katrina exclaimed with joy. "You saved his life, Marlena!" She threw her arms around the much taller girl, and jumped up and down with glee.  
  
Marlena bent down to look into the boy's face, who was just about to get up. He pushed her aside, and whipped some of the soot from his forehead. "Who are you?"  
  
Katrina blinked, and introduced herself. "Katrina Winner, of the Iron Guard Corperation. This is my partner, Marlena Peacecraft." Marlena bowed, and Katrina slid her arms from around the other one.  
  
"Iron Guard?!" He exclaimed, pushing them both aside. "What happened? Did Iron Guard attack this base?! This.. concentration camp?! Death camp?!" He was very uneased.  
  
Katrina nodded her head. "We were coming to help the prisoners of Star Destroyer, but.." She looked around, observing the damage once more.  
  
"We failed our mission," Marlena said, bowing her head. "We accidentally destroyed this base with all the firepower we had in hand. But the lives of the soilders and prisoners will not be taken in vain, we will--"  
  
"What about Wufei?!" He yelled. "Where is my grandfather?!" He looked back into the cell, and saw nothing but blood, and the body of his grandfather underneath a pile of rocks. There was no way he was alive. "What you've done! It's incorrigible! You can never correct it!"  
  
With that, his body gave out, and he collapsed onto Marlena's shoulders. "Crazy kid," she commented with a smile. "He'll get himself killed that way.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Author's Notes: That's all for this installment!  
  
Preview of next Hymn:  
  
Gerdi Barton meets Marina and Precis, and they make a mind bending deal! Takera meets the woman his grandfather once loved! Chang Li discovers the truth against the past of the Gundam Wars, and Katrina meets her match! Tamagata Kiyuki from Japan joins the scene!  
  
________________________________ 


End file.
